


Little Things

by Chelsea_Horror



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Tis really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Horror/pseuds/Chelsea_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all know that different personality types express themselves in different ways.<br/>For example, your walking style can definitely reveal a lot about your personality. Confident people may strut their way through life, while introverts may walk briskly with their heads down.<br/>But what does it reveal about two people when their personalities are forced to physically collide — in a hug?"</p><p>Monsta X but with different hug styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ragdoll

**Author's Note:**

> Will Changkyun ever stop telling puns?? Anyways enjoy this mess  
> Hug types and descriptions taken from- http://www.littlethings.com/hug-relationship-test/

**The Ragdoll**

_The Rag Doll is a hug that is all about a one-way-street relationship. One person hugs the other as tightly as possible, while the receiver simply stands limply, like a “rag doll.”_

_This position shows a deep unbalance between the way you feel for each other. We all know the old saying, “Friendship is a two-way street.” Well, if that is true, then this probably isn’t a true friendship._

_No matter how hard one person tries to make this relationship work, it really is impossible without some kind of reciprocation._

* * *

 

Minhyuk shrieked and clapped his hands excitedly as Hyungwon’s final shot sailed through the air, bounced off the backboard and through the hoop with a _swish_ , winning their team the game. Hyungwon turned around with a smug smile on his face as his team, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, cheered and clapped for him. Minhyuk was doing most of the cheering, as usual. Hoseok was also technically part of their team, but he was standing off to the side and away from the arcade games, taking selfies. As usual.

Kihyun scowled at them as Minhyuk jumped up and down on the spot, crowing. Hyunwoo smiled at him affectionately.

“We won!! You lost!! We get to eat foooodd~” Minhyuk sang. Kihyun’s scowl deepened and Jooheon looked mournfully at his stomach, pouting.

“Man, I really wanted to win” He muttered. Next to him, Changkyun dramatically clutched his stomach and groaned. He turned puppy eyes on Hyungwon, leaning on Jooheon’s shoulder.

“Hyungggg, I’m starving, _wasting away._ Take pity on me”

Hyungwon arched an eyebrow at him as Changkyun pressed his hand to his forehead and sighed. Kihyun rolled his eyes so hard the pupils nearly disappeared, “They only won because Hyungwon’s arms and legs are so freakishly long” He huffed. Changkyun stopped posing dramatically for a moment to point finger guns at them.

“I guess he really.…Hyung _won_ that game. Heh” He said. Everyone ignored him. He went back to sighing.

Hyungwon stuck his tongue out at Kihyun, “Sounds like you’re salty, Ki,” He grinned. Minhyuk laughed as Kihyun stuck the finger up at him in response. Minhyuk turned and looked up at Hyungwon with a smile as bright as a beam of sunlight. Hyungwon recognised the look in his sparkling eyes. It was Minhyuk’s “ _I’m going to hug the stuffing out of you whether you like it or not”_ look. Dread filled him, and he raised his hands to ward Minhyuk off, as if he was an over-excited puppy, “ _Wait, no-_ “ 

Minhyuk’s skinny arms wrapped around Hyungwon’s waist in a surprisingly tight grip before he could evade him. Minhyuk squeezed his limp body against him, tucking his head under Hyungwon’s chin. The others laughed at Hyungwon as he awkwardly patted Minhyuk’s fluffy blonde head, then his shoulder, before finally just letting his arms dangle at his sides.

Minhyuk didn’t let go.

“Uhh….thanks. You can let go now, Minhyuk…..” Hyungwon mumbled, flushing furiously. He just wasn’t good at this whole touching thing. Not that he didn’t love Minhyuk, but he’d prefer to love him from a distance. With less squeezing involved. Minhyuk tightened his grip, making Hyungwon squirm. The others laughed.

Hoseok turned around so they were all standing in the background of his phone’s camera. Everyone scrambled into position around Hyungwon and Minhyuk, shooting bright smiles at the camera. Hyungwon stared off into the distance and wondered if Starship would let him quit Monsta X and start a career in modelling. _Alone._

Hoseok threw up a peace sign, “Smile!”


	2. The Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon/Shownu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always describe shownu as warm and solid oh my gosh. I need new adjectives
> 
> Also i have no beta so i apologise for any mistakes i am very tired

**The Protector**

_The Protector is a hug that is all about a sense of security. The person behind wraps their arms around the waist of the person in front, providing stability and taking on a protective role._

_This position shows a large amount of trust in the relationship and shows that taking care of one another is very important. “By covering your back, he’s conveying that he wants to shelter you,”_

* * *

 

 

Jooheon lent against the practice room’s mirror, resting his forehead against the cool glass. His t-shirt clung to his body, wet from sweat. He’d been practicing for hours, going over and over his solo in “Stuck” until his legs ached. The overs had all gone home, except for Hyunwoo, who had stayed behind to help him, calling out the beat, showing him the moves. Picking him up when he stumbled. Jooheon could see him in the mirror behind him, hands on his hips. He’d been there just as long as Jooheon and yet, he didn’t look tired at all. His mussed and wet hair was the only indication he’d been dancing for hours. Jooheon wanted to resent him for it, but he was too impressed. _Was Hyunwoo even human? Hot damn._ Jooheon thought about starting the song again and nearly cried. His legs were aching, and his knees were probably purple from bruising them against the wooden floor. The longer he’d been there, the more he fell, desperately trying to keep up with the complicated footwork and his own rap at the same time.

God. What sort of idol was he?? Couldn’t even keep up with his own lyrics. Tears filled his eyes, and he quickly rubbed them away with his fists. _Now he was crying about it, great._ He heard Hyunwoo shifting awkwardly behind him as Jooheon sniffled loudly. It was suddenly very quiet. He couldn’t hear anyone outside the practice room. Most of the staff were probably at home by now, since it was 2 AM. He wanted to tell Hyunwoo to just give up on him, turn the music back on and walk out. Leave him to fuck up by himself. Jooheon pressed his knuckles into his eyes before any more tears could spill out, making coloured spots dance behind his eyelids. The floorboards creaked once, twice, as Hyunwoo took a step, hesitated, took another. As if he didn’t know what to do. Crying people was not his comfort zone. He knew what to say when they were frustrated and having trouble. He’d stay behind and work with until they got it right, never get tired of explaining things to them. Its what made him a good leader. But you can’t practice away tears. Jooheon sniffled again, and that seemed to make up his mind. Hyunwoo crossed the practice room, and Jooheon took his knuckles away from his eyes to watch him in the mirror. His face was set, determined. He walked up behind Jooheon, who went to turn around, mentally preparing himself for another one of Hyunwoo’s infamous, awkward, “Do your best!!” speeches. But before he turned around, Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around his middle.

Jooheon froze as Hyunwoo clasped his hands across his stomach, pressing Jooheon’s back flush against his front. He rested his chin on Jooheon’s shoulder and smiled at him in the mirror, “Don’t cry Jooheon. You’ve worked hard” He said, and Jooheon could feel the words rumble against back.

Jooheon flushed, and his face in his hands. Hyunwoo was very warm, and very solid against his back. It felt amazing. But he was squeezing him a little _too_ tightly. Jooheon took a slightly shaky breath and patted his arm awkwardly.

“Um. You’re squeezing me too hard, man. I can’t breathe” He said (wheezed) and Hyunwoo blushed, loosening his grip around Jooheon’s ribs.

“Sorry. I’m not very good at…this” He mumbled shyly, hiding his face in Jooheon’s shoulder, “Do you want me to let go?....”

“No! Please don’t go”

Jooheon felt him smile against his shoulder. He lent back further against Hyunwoo, letting him take more of his weight. He didn’t even seem to notice. They stood there in peaceful silence before Jooheon sighed. “Should we run through it again?” He said regretfully. He really didn’t want to do the stupid dance again. He was sick and tired of it. He’d much rather stay where he was, with Hyunwoo wrapped around him. Safe.

“Hell no, I’m tired. Lets go home. We can work on it again tomorrow” Hyunwoo said, releasing Jooheon and going to grab his stuff. Jooheon wanted him to come back and hug him again. His back was already cold. But he sighed and followed him.

“I didn’t know you _could_ get tired” Jooheon muttered, and Hyunwoo looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“What??”

“Nothing” Jooheon gave him an angelic smile. Hyunwoo just shook his head and turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


	3. The Pat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun/Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I don't know how to cook ramen. Pls forgive every mistake. Seriously. I can burn water.

**The Pat**

_The Pat is a hug that is all about friendship and camaraderie. Each person literally gives the other a pat on the back as a signal of comfort. There’s not really a sense of intimacy involved in this hug._

_This position is not about romance or even closeness. It is more about kinship — the kind of relationship that is exactly fine staying where it is. This is how men hug their buddies; it’s not romantic at all._

* * *

 

"Who's burning something?" Hoseok mumbled, voice thick with sleep. He stumbled into the dorm's tiny, cluttered kitchen, rubbing the crust out of his eyes and squinting at the light. He'd stolen one of Hyungwon's old shirts to sleep in, so the grey sleeves fell past his hands. It was nearly a dress on him. At the oven, Kihyun turned around guiltily, a bashful smile on his face.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd make something, " He looked sadly at the pot, "But I think I'm too tired to cook". He was speaking so quietly, it was nearly a whisper. Everyone else was in bed, and if he woke up Hyungwon it would be......bad. Hoseok looked over Kihyun's shoulder, peering at the mess he'd made. Kihyun had managed to spill most of the noodles onto the hot plate, and they were being burnt into a crisp. Kihyun tried to scrape them off with a fork, but they weren't coming off anytime soon. He sighed again.

"Dude, why are you making ramen at," Hoseok pulled the sleeve up past his wrist so he could see his watch, " _2 AM?"_

"Anytime is a good time for ramen"

Hoseok grinned at him, "True". He leant against the counter and watched Kihyun cook in silence, combing his fingers through his sleep-ruffled hair, trying to tame the silver-blonde mess. He wasn't having much luck. He gave up, crossing his arms huffily, a pout on his face. The sleeves dangled past his hands, making him cute, instead of cross. His hair was possibly even fluffier now. Kihyun smiled to himself, looking down at the stove so Hoseok couldn't see it. Hoseok glanced at his watch again, this time frowning in worry, "Shouldn't Jooheon and Hyunwoo be back by now?"

Kihyun shrugged, lifting one shoulder, "That's why I couldn't sleep. I don't know why they're still practicing" Kihyun lifted the pot carefully, "Okay these are well and truly cooked"

Hoseok stepped out of the way so he could reach the sink, and Kihyun shuffled past him, carefully making sure the boiling pot didn't touch either of them. As he strained the noodles, steam rising from the sink, he smiled over his shoulder at Hoseok, who was watching him with sleepy eyes. "Do you want some? There's way too much here for just me, I only know how to cook for seven people"

Hoseok snapped awake, giving him a hopeful smile, "Seriously?". As Kihyun nodded at Hoseok, a huge smile spread across his face, sunny and warm. Kihyun just blinked at him. They were only noodles? Kihyun really didn't understand how Hoseok worked sometimes, but when he opened his arms wide, Kihyun shook his head and went into them. Hoseok hugged him tightly against him, patting his shoulders. Kihyun let his forehead rest against Hoseok's collarbones, which were exposed from the stretched neckline of Hyungwon's old shirt. His skin was still warm from his bed, and soft. Hoseok always stole his moisturisers and skincare lotions. Kihyun pretended not to notice.

"Thanks man, I love you. I probably shouldn't be eating though...." Hoseok said, words trailing off as he spoke. Kihyun scoffed at him. He could feel Hoseok's pecs flexing as he absentmindedly patted Kihyun's back. There's no way he was worried about his damn body. The dude was sculpted from marble.

"Shut the heck up or you're not getting any Ramen. Ever"

"Okay okay okay. Let's not be rash here"

As they were standing there, Hyunwoo and Jooheon finally got home, quietly closing the door behind them. They were talking in hushed voices as they walked in, dropping their bags off in the hallway. Where they would stay until Kihyun picked them up for them the next morning. Lazy bastards.

"It's not that I don't think his biceps are impressive, " Jooheon was saying as they walked through, "I'm just tired of getting shirtless selfies" They walked into the kitchen, where Kihyun and Hoseok were still hugging. Jooheon didn't even pause, brushing past them to fill his water bottle from the sink, smiling at them as he passed, "Hey guys".

"Um. Hey" Hoseok ruffled Kihyun's hair, making him scowl, as they stepped apart, "Why are you only just getting in? You shouldn't work him so hard, Hyunwoo" Hyunwoo blushed as Hoseok scolded him.

"It wasn't his fault, hyung" Jooheon said in between gulps of water, "I wanted to practise more. Hoseok tutted at him, and ruffled his hair too. Jooheon stuck his tongue out at him.

"Do you guys want some Ramen?" Kihyun asked, and his cheeks were pink. Hoseok didn't seem to mind being found showing actual affection, but Kihyun had a reputation to uphold. Hyunwoo blinked at him.

"It's 2 AM?"

"Anytime is a good time for Ramen" Hoseok said gravely, and Kihyun snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. Hyunwoo gave them a concerned look. Hoseok didn't even try, and he giggled, making Kihyun elbow him in the side. Hyunwoo shook his head as they both dissolved into a giggling mess, shoving each other. Jooheon smiled fondly at them, but shuffled out of their way slightly as Kihyun hooked his arm around Hoseok's neck, and they tilted to the side.

"I'm going to bed" Hyunwoo sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is some Changkyun, me thinks


	4. The Deadlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon/Changkyun

**The Deadlock**

_The Deadlock is a body-crushing hug that almost borders on a fear of letting go. In this hug, both people intertwine themselves as tightly as they possibly can, squeezing out every last drop of air separating them. This position is about deep commitment and not wanting to be apart. By wrapping each other up in this way, you fear that letting the other person out of your embrace will somehow mean they will leave. You’d much rather stay with them right where you are._

* * *

 

 

Someone stepped on Jooheon’s foot as people crushed against them and the rest of Monsta X. Staff desperately put themselves between the boys and the crazed fans. They were all pressed against the wall of the corridor leading away from the airplane, forced into a single file line by the crowd. Jooheon knew they just wanted to see them, but Jesus. Airport crowds are always the worst. Good thing he didn’t have claustrophobia. Behind him, Hyungwon was walking sort of hunched over, face to the ground. He was wearing a face mask, so they couldn’t see his tired scowl. He was always grumpy after a plane flight. Jet lag is a bitch. Ahead of him, Changkyun was taking teeny steps so he didn’t step on anyone, switching between shuffling with his head down and smiling at the crowd. He was doing his best to seem like the crowd didn’t bother him. Jooheon pressed close to him, holding onto the back of his shirt like a child being led by a parent. Loud, close crowds like these always made Changkyun nervous, so Jooheon liked to keep close to him, anchoring him. It helped a bit. Minhyuk was chattering happily with the staff, taking selfies with Hoseok, overall unaffected. He had to be up for a solid 42 hours before he wasn’t bright and happy. Jooheon also had a face mask on, so he didn’t bother smiling at the crowd like the others. Let them think he was being cool and aloof. He was just tired.

Their staff finally managed to shove their way into the main lobby of the airport, where the stores were. It was possibly even more crowded, fans lining all the balconies, waving banners and flag. In the beginning, all these people would have made him nervous, but now he didn’t even blink. He’d seen bigger crowds. But Changkyun took a deep, shaky breath. He was trembling ever so slightly. Jooheon tugged on his shirt, just to remind him that _it was okay, he was there._ They kept going. They were lead to a roped off section of the airport, where airport security was keeping fans two metres away from the ropes so that they didn’t rush and stampede Monsta X. Jooheon grinned. It was like a kids pen.

There was finally enough space to move around, so Jooheon led Changkyun by his hand to the wall they were against. Changkyun’s hand was still shaking, and he pressed his back against the wall gratefully, finally taking deep, steadying breaths. Jooheon watched him carefully, ready to call over Hyunwoo if he had a breakdown. But he breathed evenly and calmly, leaning his head against the wall. He peaked open one eye and smiled at Jooheon in chagrin, “Thanks man” 

Jooheon clapped him on the shoulder, “No problem bro”. He shoved his hands back into his jumper pockets to keep them warm and looked around. He nodded at Hoseok and Hyunwoo, who’d been looking on in concern. They knew what crowds could do to Changkyun. They nodded back at Jooheon and smiled, turning away to wave at the fans. Minhyuk was leading a fan chant, leaning over the ropes and reaching for them as he sang along with them. Jooheon could see the poor security desperately trying to keep the fan back as Minhyuk stirred them up. Jooheon shook his head but smiled. They walked a fine line between “Personal Safety” and “Fan Service” most of the time. Minhyuk was constantly in trouble for it. Hyungwon and Kihyun weren’t making any attempt at fan service, and were sitting against the wall, sleeping against each other.

“How long do you think the processing will take?” Changkyun asked, and his voice was so small that Jooheon had to lean in slightly to hear him. He shrugged in response.

“No idea. You know it takes ages to do these things. Ask Hyunwoo”

Changkyun sighed and grabbed Jooheon’s sleeve, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers absentmindedly. Jooheon pulled his hand out of his pocket and let Changkyun grab it, playing with his fingers. Jooheon’s hands were so much bigger than his, but Changkyun had longer fingers, thinner. They made his look round. Jooheon watched him with a small smile on his face. Changkyun was looking down at their hands, nervously chewing in his bottom lip. 

“You’re such a child” Jooheon smiled, and Changkyun scowled at him, linking their hands together. He crinkled his nose at Jooheon.

“No I’m not. You are”

“Right” Jooheon raised an eyebrow at him, and Changkyun flushed red, pulling Jooheon closer so that their bodies were nearly touching. Jooheon could hear the fans squealing excitedly and tried to ignore them. Changkyun was looking at him like he wanted to ask for something, but didn’t know how. Jooheon knew what he needed. He pulled Changkyun against him, wrapping his hands around his waist, stretching his fingers to cover more area, letting their bodies line up perfectly. Changkyun wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s neck, standing on tip toes so he was tall enough to reach, pressing his head against Jooheon’s cheek. His hair was soft and warm against Jooheon’s skin. They were pressed together with nothing between them, so tightly that Jooheon could feel where Changkyun’s ribs gave way to soft stomach. It was nice. He never wanted to let go. Jooheon slid his hands along Changkyun's waist until his arms were wrapped around his middle, tightening his grip. Changkyun softly breathed against his neck, pressing his nose into the skin. Jooheon jumped slightly. His nose was freezing.

“Thanks Jooheon” Changkyun breathed quietly. No one else would have heard him but Jooheon. Around them, monbebes were going crazy, and Jooheon could imagine just how many photos of them hugging where going to make it onto the internet that afternoon. He would have to save a few. Jooheon gave Changkyun a squeeze.

“No problem”


	5. The London Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shownu/Hyungwon
> 
> *Again, I'm sure Hyungwon and Shownu love eachother. I can just see them being lil awkward beans

**The London Bridge**

_The London Bridge is a hug that is all about keeping as much distance from one another as possible. Each person hugs with their upper body, while keeping their lower body quite far apart._ _This position shows a large amount of uncomfortability in the relationship. With a hug like this, you show that neither of you actually wants to be close to the other person. Some people are just not meant to be more than acquaintances._

* * *

 

"Boys, please! Can we get a bit of peace and quiet in here? I have a major headache"

Jooheon and Changkyun paused where they stood as Hyungwon snapped at them, Jooheon holding Changkyun in a headlock so that his face was around Jooheon's knees.

"Sorry hyung!" They chimed in unison, and Jooheon released Changkyun, who straightened up, stomping on Jooheon's toes as he did. Jooheon winced but didn't say anything, fixing Hyungwon with a cherubic, innocent smile.

"Do you want me to get the manager for you?" Changkyun said politely, folding his hands behind his back, so Hyungwon couldn't see him when his pinched Jooheon's arm. There was a dark glint in his eyes as Jooheon didn't react again. Hyungwon sighed and splayed his fingers across his eyes to block out the harsh flourescent lights.

"No, just go play out there would you?" He nodded at the direction of the "door", which was really just a gap between the boards that seperated the groups from eachother in the waiting area. Jooheon and Changkyun nodded, and skittered through the boards, knocking eachother as they went. Kihyun stuck out a foot to trip them as they passed his chair next to the door. Jooheon stumbled over him, and nearly went headfirst into the boards, but caught himself at the last moment. The staff didn't even stop their discussion. They were used to the boys by now. In the area next to them, Hyungwon could hear Got7 doing a Vlive. Above them, there was a group on stage, and their music echoed throughout the whole building, as well as the screaming of the fans. Hyungwon sighed in relief when they left, leaving him, Hyunwoo and Kihyun alone in their area. It was as alone as Hyungwon ever got. Everywhere he went, he was surround by people, and _noise._ Kihyun was engrossed in his phone across from him, headphones in and completely lost to the world. Hyungwon leant back against the pop up table he was against, massaging his temple. God, this was a bad one. How was he going to perform like this?

Hyunwoo looked up at him from where he was wedged amongst their bags and stuff on the floor, still in his casual clothes. Hoseok and Minhyuk were currently getting their stage clothes fitted. "Are you okay, Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo asked, craning his head back. Hyungwon didn't take his hands from his eyes, and shook his head sadly. The migraine pulsed behind his eyes, making him wince.

"I feel like there's a hammer behind my face. I need a nap" He moaned, and Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow.

"You always need a nap"

Hyungwon laughed bitterly, and it caught in his throat and turned into a sob. He took a deep breath in, trying to ignore the persistant banging behind his face. The breath shuddered on the way in. He only got migraines like this after weeks of promotions and non-stop schedules. Unfortunately, there was no way to get rid of them, he would just have to deal with the migraine for the next two hours. _Goddammit._ Hyunwoo rifled through the bags around him, looking for something. Outside their area, Hyungwon could hear Jooheon crowing in victory, and Changkyun whining. His head pulsed. Hyunwoo stood up, and shook something that sloshed at him, "Here, take this"

Hyungwon peeked through his fingers to see Hyunwoo offering him his drink bottle. Hyungwon tried to give him an incredulous look, but it was hard to pull off when he was looking at him through his fingers, "I've already had like. A litre of water. No thanks"

Hyunwoo just shook the bottle at him again, stepping closer, speaking quietly. "Just take it, would you?"

Hyungwon peeled his hands away from his face and took the metal bottle, unscrewing the cap. He sniffed the liquid suspiciously and looked at Hyunwoo through his fringe, "This isn't alcohol right?" Hyunwoo grinned and shook his head.

"Nah. I made it myself"

Hyungwon took a tentative sip while Hyunwoo watched, and then wrinkled his nose at him, "Dude. You're the worst. This is just iced tea. Weird ice tea. Are you trying to poison me?"

Hyunwoo laughed, his eyes crinkling up into crescent moons. Somehow he managed to make 75Kg of pure muscle look adorable. Hyungwon wrinkled his nose at him again. "It's peach and lemon mixed together. I like the flavours" Hyunwoo said.

Hyungwon fake scowled, "Why are you so weird?". Hyunwoo just shrugged, taking the bottle away from him, screwing the lid on and tossing it back into the bag pile.

"Did it help at all?" He asked, and this time he was serious. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking into Hyungwon's eyes. Hyungwon shrugged and looked down.

"Not really" Hyungwon's head pulsed again. Hyunwoo looked disappointed, and Hyungwon patted his shoulder awkwardly, "Don't worry Hyung. It's not your fault." Hyunwoo shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's my job to look after you. Are you sure you don't want a staff member?"

"They'll just make me take a panadol and water, and I've already done that"

"Well. If you need any help, you know you can ask me"

"I know"

They gave eachother small smiles, Hyungwon still gripping Hyunwoo's shoulder. Hyungwon hesitated, then mentally shrugged, and pulled him against him. It caught Hyunwoo off gaurd, and he stumbled a bit, pulling his hands out of his pockets to steady himself by holding onto Hyungwon's waist. His head knocked the side of Hyungwon's, and he tried not to wince too obviously, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo. He didn't seem to know how to hug back, keeping his hands on Hyungwon's waist. There were at least a couple centimetres between them, and a foot between their lower bodies. Hyungwon regretted everything he'd ever done in his life to lead him to this moment. His head pulsed again.

"Oh man. That is one of the most awkwardest hugs I've ever seen" Kihyun laughed, half shouting because his music was so loud. Hyungwon glared at him over Hyunwoo's shoulder, and they awkwardly broke apart, Hyunwoo sliding suddenly clammy hands away from Hyungwon's waist. He took a step back from Hyungwon, putting his hands back in his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

"Do you two even know how to hug people?" Kihyun smirked, shaking his head. Hyungwon stuck his tongue out at him as Hyunwoo looked down in shame.

"Of course we know how to hug, don't we Hyung?" Hyungwon said to Hyunwoo arrogantly, and he looked up from his shoes and blushed, nodding hesitatingly. _Honestly, so cute_. Hyungwon smiled at him, "Prove Kihyun wrong with me?"

Hyunwoo grinned, and there was a flash of something in his dark eyes, something mischievous, "I'm always ready to prove Kihyun wrong"

Hyungwon laughed, and pulled him again. This time it worked perfectly, Hyunwoo not missing a step, and squeezing Hyungwon tightly against him, like he'd never let go. Hyungwon had forgotten that he was the only one who was the same height as him. When any of the others hugged him, Hyungwon had to hunch slightly to reach them. But he didn't have to with Hyunwoo. It was nice. He wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo, letting his head rest against Hyunwoo's head. He gave Kihyun a smug look, who simply gave them a soft look, putting his headphone back in.

"That's much better" He shouted.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The hugs are not meant to completely accurately represent the members!! I just wrote the ships that I thought fit the hugs best
> 
> This series will be pretty long just bc there are so many types of hugs :0 But i'll do my best to do them quickly!!


End file.
